El profesor del chico consentido (NowakixHiroki)
by Hiroki Kamijou desu
Summary: Hiroki Kamijou es un chico de 23 años, que se ve obligado a enseñarle a Kusama Nowaki (un chico de alta clase, refinado, buen parecido y elegante) Literatura Clásica Japonesa. De a poco las cosas se van colocando turbias entre los dos, lo cual hace que de a poco el mayor se vaya viendo involucrado en una clase de sentimientos problemáticos para él, y para su estudiante. Hiroki Povs


Estaba desesperado, incluso creo que mis manos sudaban aquel día, tenía puesto un aroma muy agradable, y para mi punto de vista me veía a de forma muy presentable. Últimamente he tratado de postular para ser profesor de algún chico de clase alta. Uno de mis amigos me dió ese consejo, y dijo que si lo lograba, mi sueldo ser a muy bueno, después de todo era a un joven adinerado al cuál debía enseñarle-

- Hngh...

Trago saliva, estaba sentado junto a otras personas, algunos más jóvenes que yo, otros más mayores. Todos estábamos ah para poder ser elegidos por una sola persona. Kusama Nowaki. se era el chico que necesitaba clases de Literatura, se decía que era demasiado adinerado, hijo del empresario con más poder en todo Japón, y no solo eso, sino que era bastante apuesto, aunque eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Lo bueno es que tuve mucha suerte de poder venir, y aquí estoy. Probando a ver si soy el Profesor que elegir -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Kamijou Hiroki

Siento que pronuncian mi nombre, es una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, bastante hermosa en realidad, pero solamente estaba preocupado por conseguir ese puesto que estaba esperando. Me levanto de donde estaba, todos los demás fijaban su mirada en mi, y yo solo me acercaba a la joven, para que me guiara a donde deb a ir. Me da las indicaciones, y asiento levemente con mi cabeza, caminando lentamente hacia aquellos dos puertas juntas, acomodando un poco mi corbata-

_**''Bien...aqui vamos Hiroki''**_

Abro las puertas lentamente, viendo a un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color sentado en una silla, que se ve a bastante cómoda en realidad, incluso a mi me estaban dando ganas de sacarlo y sentarme yo en su lugar. Al verme me sonríe, entrecerrando sus ojos, de manera muy gentil, pero hago caso omiso a aquello, sintiendo como se me sube la temperatura a mis mejillas, ladeando la mirada. Cierro las puertas con delicadeza, veo mis manos, estaban temblando. Era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía, de todas formas debo calmarme, ya que ahora todo depende a de como se lo tomara este tal Kusama Nowaki-

- Bienvenido, tu debes ser Kamijou Hiroki

- Así es

Contesto de manera inmediata, seriamente, acercándome a la mesa, sentándome con su permiso, colocándole una carpeta con mis documentos de todo tipo en el escritorio grande que había

- Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber. Lo demás es personal, si quieres saber cosas que no están en estos documentos, olvídalo.

- De todas formas no tengo por que preguntártelo, solo necesito que alguien me enseñe Literatura.

_**''Creo que lo que acabo de hablar...son un poco...cortante...y frío. Maldición, creo que a este paso no ser elegido..., yo con mi maldito genio''**_

Lo veo levantarse de su silla, pasando por mi lado, y yéndose de aquí , y al dar cuento de aquello, me levanto yo también, arqueando una ceja. Siento de repente gritos fuera, y no reacciono a más que asomarme, viendo como todas las demás personas que esperaban conmigo estaban enfurecidos, algunos gritando, y otros mas que muchos diciendo groseras. De a poco se van retirando, y el chico se devuelve al ver que todo queda vacío, y al llegar casi donde estoy, retrocedo, regresando con calma hacia la silla. Me siento, y veo al joven cerrar las puertas por dentro, y luego que se coloca a mi lado, sonriéndome, pero yo solo lo miro-

- Felicitaciones, usted ser mi Profesor, Hiro-san...

_**'' ¿Hiro-san? ¿Qué mier...? Espera... ¿Conseguí el trabajo?''**_

Ah...

Abro mis ojos como dos enormes platos bien redondos

_**''¡Acabo de conseguir el trabajo!''**_

Fin Introducción


End file.
